


The Three Step Program

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, New Relationship, Past Drug Use, Sweetness, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an old CM kink meme, Derek discovers Spencer's tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Step Program

Derek thinks that he’s had an easier time negotiating buying a car, or selling a house.  It’s not that Spencer is trying to be difficult; he’s just very detailed in everything.   Where will they meet, when they will meet, who will drive, and most importantly, where will they go.

They decide to go to Spencer’s house.  It’s closer to the office and Spencer takes longer to get ready in the morning.  That pretty hair doesn’t happen quite as easily as he’d have the team believe.  Derek also knows that Spencer isn’t a fan of dogs, so no Clooney probably fits in there, too.

So far, it’s so worth it.   Derek drives and they have a leisurely dinner at an Italian restaurant that Spencer likes.  They split a bottle of wine and laugh and talk and it’s just so easy.  He and Spencer have known each other for a long time and they’re comfortable together, which is important to them both. 

Then to Spencer’s apartment.  It will be the first time they’ve done more than kiss, because neither of them wanted to have their first time be in some anonymous hotel with a serial killer in the back of their minds.  

And Spencer can kiss.  Derek thought he was pretty experienced, but he might have glossed over the kissing to “get to the good stuff.”  Spencer obviously thinks this is the good stuff and man, he’s right.   Spencer’s kisses go from soft to demanding and he nips as Derek’s neck and licks a stripe up behind his ear.  When Derek moans and lets his head roll back for more, he hears Spencer give a little chuckle.

“Come on, let’s see what else you’ve got.”  Derek unbuttons the other man’s shirt and pushes it off his shoulders as he plants kisses down Spencer’s throat.  

The shirt slips off and lands on the floor and Spencer is wearing a thin, black t-shirt underneath.  Derek knows he gets cold easily so he’s not surprised to find this layer under his dress shirt, which was under his sweater, which was under his winter coat.

What does surprise him is the block of letters on Spencer’s right arm.   On the inside of his arm, just above the elbow, just above the scars from his addiction are the words,  “Trust   Patience   Forgiveness.”   They’re in simple block letters, in black ink.   So simple, it looks like they were typed there.   They’re written so that Spencer can read them, to others, they’re up-side-down.  Unless Spencer is wearing a t-shirt, which rarely happens off-work and never while on the job, no one would see them. 

Spencer watches Derek look at his tattoo and waits until Derek meets his eyes.   “I got it after I’d been clean for two years.  I go to Narcotics Anonymous meetings, but sometimes I need a little something in between.  It’s my own three-step program, I guess.”

Derek rubs Spencer’s arms and kisses him softly a few more times.   “I think it’s perfect.  Believe me; I know how hard those things are.  Trusting other people.  Forgiving them.  I have to remind myself about those things, too.”

Spencer smiles, and kisses Derek again, pulling him close so that they’re just holding each other.  No kissing, nothing other just the comfort that you get from another person.

“For me, it’s not just other people.  It’s trusting my own judgment.  Forgiving myself for things I’ve done.  And being patient with myself when I have trouble with the other two.”

He takes Derek’s hand and leads him towards his bedroom.  “I trust both of us that this is the right thing.  However, I am losing patience.”

“Forgive me for taking so long to make this happen?”  Derek asks in between more kisses.

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”


End file.
